Minami Takayama
Minami Takayama is a Japanese voice actor who voices Suneo's mother in the 2005 series. History Originally, Takayama wanted to become a police officer, but at the age of 22 she decided to become a voice actor. She debuted as Yōichi Ajiyoshi from the anime Mister Ajikko. In 2005, she was chosen as the voice actor of Suneo's mother in the 2005 series. In 2011, she won an award in the 5th Seiyuu Awards. In 1995, she formed a Japanese pop music group called Two-Mix with Shiina Nagano. Other works Television animation *Mister Ajikko as Yōichi Ajiyoshi *Little Lord Fauntleroy as Roy *Oishinbo as Terue Yumemi *Dash! Yonkuro as Aoi Hyūga *Ranma ½ as Nabiki Tendo *City Hunter 3 as Mei Asaoka *Magical Tarurūto-kun as Honmaru Edojō *Tanoshii Moomin Ika as Moomin *Anime Himitsu no Hanazono as Colin Craven and Patty *Holly the Ghost as Kaori *Cooking Papa as Makoto Araiwa, Miyuki Araiwa *Hime-chan's Ribbon as Shintarō Kobayashi, Ichiko Kamikura *Kenyu Densetsu Yaiba as Yaiba Kurogane *Nintama Rantarō as Rantarō Inadera *Magic Knight Rayearth as Ascot *YuYu Hakusho as Mukuro *Detective Conan as Conan Edogawa, & Shinichi Kudo (Boyhood), Minami Takayama (Herself, episode 81 and 82), Aoko Nakamori (episode 219, OVA 4), Goro *The Vision of Escaflowne as Dilandau Albatou, Serena Shezal, Prince Chid *Gasaraki as Rin Ataka *Jibaku-kun as Silver (young) *Pokémon as Hiroshi *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko as Yohko Yamamoto *Android Kikaider as Chigusa Sakamoto *Descendants of Darkness as Hijiri Minase *Shinzo as Mushra, Mushrambo *Cyborg 009 as Artemis *Project ARMS as Kei Kuruma *Shaman King as Hao Asakura *The SoulTaker as Mio Date *Touch as Alice *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex as Kuroha *Monkey Typhoon as Mion *Astro Boy as Shin'ichi *Pokémon Chronicles as Hiroshi *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG as Chai *Kyo Kara Maoh! as Anissina von Karbelnikoff *Maria-sama ga Miteru as Former Rosa Gigantea *Black Cat as Train Heartnet (younger) *Digital Monster X-Evolution as Dorumon, Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon *Majin tantei Neuro as aya asheia *D.Gray-man as Anita *Ghost Slayers Ayashi as Kyōsai Kawanabe *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple as Kisara Nanjō *Claymore as Irene *GeGeGe no Kitaro as Kitarō *Megumi as Megumi Yokota *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 as Kati Mannequin *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season as Kati Mannequin and Red Haro *Porphy no Nagai Tabi as Rebecca *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class as Sasamoto-sensei *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood as Envy *Lupin III vs Detective Conan as Conan Edogawa *HeartCatch PreCure! as Dark Precure *Digimon Xros Wars as Taiki Kudou *Pokemon Best Wishes! as Luke *Tales of Symphonia: The United World as Mithos Yggdrasill *Digimon Xros Wars: Toki wo Kakeru Shounen Hunter-tachi as Taiki Kudou *Senki Zesshō Symphogear as Kanade Amō *Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future as Yong Hwa *Magic Kaito 1412 as Conan Edogawa *One-Punch Man as Child Emperor *Boku Dake ga Inai Machi as Sachiko Fujinuma Anime films *Kiki's Delivery Service as Kiki, Ursula *Whisper of the Heart as Kosaka-sensei *Slayers: The Motion Picture as Rowdy Gabriev (young) *Detective Conan: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Last Wizard of the Century as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes as Conan Edogawa *Escaflowne as Dilandau Albatou *Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven as Conan Edogawa *Princess Arete as Ampule *Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky as Conan Edogawa *Konjiki no Gash Bell: 101 Banme no Mamono as Gash's Mother *Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths as Conan Edogawa *Digital Monster X-Evolution as Dorumon *Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem as Conan Edogawa *Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur 2006 as Suneo's Mama *Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure as Conan Edogawa *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance as Joe *Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear as Conan Edogawa *GeGeGe no Kitaro: Nippon Bakuretsu as Kitaro *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser as Conan Edogawa *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer as Kati Mannequin *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea as Conan Edogawa *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper as Conan Edogawa *Expelled from Paradise as Veronica Kulikova *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno as Conan Edogawa *Doraemon: Nobita's Space Heroes as Suneo's mother *Love Live! The School Idol Movie as Female Singer *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare as Conan Edogawa *Detective Conan: Crimson Love Letter as Conan Edogawa OVA *Gakuen Tokuso Hikaruon as Student *Slow Step as Minatsu Nakazato *Cosmic Fantasy as Yū *Elementalors as Saori *Starship Girl Yamamoto Yohko as Yohko Yamamoto *Tekken: The Motion Picture as Nina Williams, Young Kazuya, Jin Kazama *Hikarian as Nozomi *Macross Zero as Nora Polyansky *.hack//GIFT as Mia *Kyo Kara Maoh! R as Anissina von Karbelnikoff *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations as Nataku, Kasumizuki *Cobra the Space Pirate: Time Drive as Emeralda Dubbing roles *Stand by Me as Chris Chambers (River Phoenix) *The Simpsons as Adil Hoxha (Tress MacNeille) *The Land Before Time as Littlefoot (Gabriel Damon) *The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter as Atreyu (Kenny Morrison) *RoboCop 2 as Hob (Gabriel Damon) *Twin Peaks as Donna Hayward (Lara Flynn Boyle) *Back to the Future Part II as Video Game Boy #1 (Elijah Wood) (TV Asahi Dub) *Boy Meets World as Shawn Hunter (Rider Strong) *The Good Son as Mark Evans (Elijah Wood) *The War as Stu (Elijah Wood) *Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit as Rita Watson (Lauryn Hill) *Pocahontas as Nakoma (Michelle St. John) *Flipper as Sandy Ricks (Elijah Wood) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island as Cholena *Charlie's Angels as Alex Munday (Lucy Liu) *Music of the Heart as Lexi (Kieran Culkin) *Resident Evil as Rain (Michelle Rodriguez) *Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle as Alex Munday (Lucy Liu) *The Queen as Queen Elizabeth II (Helen Mirren) *Monster House as DJ (Mitchel Musso) *The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning as Alex (Cyia Batten) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic as Daring Do (Chiara Zanni) *Chef as Percy (Emjay Anthony) *Moomins on the Riviera as Moomin *Exodus: Gods and Kings as Malak (Issac Andrews) Video games *Tengai Makyō II: Manjimaru as Matsuri *Tengai Makyō: Fuun Kabukiden as Matsuri *Linda Cube as Linda *Psychic Force 2012 as Emilio Michaelov *PoPoLoCrois as Pietro *Psychic Force as Emilio Michaelov *Virtua Fighter 3 as Pai Chan *Linda Cube Again as Linda *Digimon World as Protagonist *Virtua Fighter 4 as Pai Chan *.hack//Infection as Mia *.hack//Mutation as Mia *.hack//Outbreak as Mia *.hack//Quarantine as Mia *Mega Man X7 as Axl *Tales of Symphonia as Mithos Yggdrasill *Gungrave: Overdose as Spike Hubie *Mega Man X: Command Mission as Axl *Mega Man X8 as Axl *Super Robot Wars Alpha 3 as Ruach Ganeden *Virtua Fighter 5 as Pai Chan *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation as Conan Edogawa *Tales of Fandom Vol.2 as Mithos Yggdrasill *Super Smash Bros. Brawl as Pit *Dead or Alive 5 as Pai Chan *Project X Zone as Pai Chan *Kid Icarus: Uprising as Pit *Super Danganronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy as Hajime Hinata *Danganronpa 1.2 Reload as Hajime Hinata *Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax as Pai Chan *Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as Pit *Project X Zone 2 as Pai Chan Trivia *Takayama was married to manga artist Gosho Aoyama on May 5, 2005. The said wedding is popularly known as "The Wedding of the Conans" due to the fact that Takayama is the voice actress of Conan Edogawa from "Detective Conan" and Aoyama created the manga series "Detective Conan". **However, they divorced 2 years later on December 10, 2007. Category:Voice actors